Rainbow Magic
Rainbow Magic is a children's fiction brand owned by Hit Entertainment and best known for the children's books published by Orchard Books. The books are ghostwritten by a number of authors under the collective pseudonym Daisy Meadows and illustrated by Georgie Ripper. The series follows the lives of Kirsty Tate and Rachel Walker and their magical adventures with their fairy friends. Rainbow Magic books by Daisy Meadows were the most-borrowed children's books at libraries in the United Kingdom for 2010. The Rainbow Magic books are issued by Scholastic Inc. in the United States. Some series and individual book titles vary in the Scholastic editions. Characters Rachel Walker, best friend of Kirsty and the fairies Kirsty Tate, best friend of Rachel and the fairies Jack Frost, enemy of the fairies The goblins, Jack Frost's servants Mr. Walker, Rachel Walker's father Mrs. Walker, Rachel Walker's mother Mr. Tate, Kirsty Tate's father Mrs. Tate, Kirsty Tate's mother Queen Titania, queen of the fairies King Oberon, king of the fairies Books Over 100 Rainbow Magic books have been published since 2003. Each series includes seven books focused on a central theme. The Rainbow Fairies Ruby The Red Fairy Amber The Orange Fairy Saffron The Yellow Fairy (US name: Sunny The Yellow Fairy) Fern The Green Fairy Sky The Blue Fairy Izzy The Indigo Fairy (US name: Inky The Indigo Fairy) Heather The Violet Fairy The Weather Fairies Crystal The Snow Fairy Abigail The Breeze Fairy Pearl The Cloud Fairy Goldie The Sunshine Fairy Evie The Mist Fairy Storm The Lightning Fairy Hayley The Rain Fairy The Party Fairies Cherry The Cake Fairy Melodie The Music Fairy Grace The Glitter Fairy Honey The Sweet Fairy (US name: Honey The Candy Fairy) Polly The Party Fun Fairy Phoebe The Fashion Fairy Jasmine The Present Fairy The Jewel Fairies India The Moonstone Fairy Scarlett The Garnet Fairy Emily The Emerald Fairy Chloe The Topaz Fairy Amy The Amethyst Fairy Sophie The Sapphire Fairy Lucy The Diamond Fairy The Pet Keeper Fairies/The Pet Fairies Katie The Kitten Fairy Bella The Bunny Fairy Georgia The Guinea Pig Fairy Lauren The Puppy Fairy Harriet The Hamster Fairy Molly The Goldfish Fairy Penny The Pony Fairy The Fun Day Fairies Megan The Monday Fairy Tallulah The Tuesday Fairy (U.S. name: Tara The Tuesday Fairy) Willow The Wednesday Fairy Thea The Thursday Fairy Freya The Friday Fairy (U.S. name: Felicity The Friday Fairy) Sienna The Saturday Fairy Sarah The Sunday Fairy The Petal Fairies Tia The Tulip Fairy Pippa The Poppy Fairy Louise The Lily Fairy Charlotte The Sunflower Fairy Olivia The Orchid Fairy Danielle The Daisy Fairy Ella The Rose fairy The Dance Fairies Bethany The Ballet Fairy Jade The Disco Fairy Rebecca The Rock 'n' Roll Fairy Tasha The Tap Dance Fairy Jessica the Jazz Fairy Saskia The Salsa Fairy (U.S. name: Serena The Salsa Fairy) Imogen The Ice Dance Fairy (U.S. name: Isabelle The Ice Dance Fairy) The Sporty Fairies/The Sports Fairies Helena The Horse-Riding Fairy Francesca The Football Fairy (U.S. name: Stacey The Soccer Fairy) Zoe The Skating Fairy Naomi The Netball Fairy (U.S. name: Brittany The Basketball Fairy) Samantha The Swimming Fairy Alice The Tennis Fairy Gemma The Gymnastics Fairy The Music Fairies Poppy The Piano Fairy Ellie The Guitar Fairy Fiona The Flute Fairy Danni The Drum Fairy Maya The Harp Fairy Victoria The Violin Fairy Sadie The Saxophone Fairy The Magical Animal Fairies Ashley The Dragon Fairy Lara The Black Cat Fairy Erin The Firebird Fairy (U.S. name: Erin The Phoenix Fairy) Rihanna The Seahorse Fairy Sophia The Snow Swan Fairy Leona The Unicorn Fairy Caitlin The Ice Bear Fairy The Green Fairies Nicole The Beach Fairy Isabella The Air Fairy Edie The Garden Fairy Coral The Reef Fairy Lily The Rain Forest Fairy Milly The River Fairy Carrie The Snow Cap Fairy The Ocean Fairies Ally The Dolphin Fairy Amelie The Seal Fairy Pia The Penguin Fairy Tess The Sea Turtle Fairy Stephanie The Starfish Fairy Whitney The Whale Fairy Courtney The Clownfish Fairy The Twilight Fairies/The Night Fairies Ava The Sunset Fairy Lexi The Firefly Fairy Zara The Starlight Fairy Morgan The Midnight Fairy Yasmin The Night Owl Fairy (U.S. name: Nia The Night Owl Fairy) Maisie The Moonbeam Fairy (U.S. name: Anna The Moonbeam Fairy) Sabrina The Sweet Dreams Fairy The Showtime Fairies Madison the Magic Show Fairy (U.S name: Madison the Magician Fairy) Leah the Theatre Fairy Alesha the Acrobat Fairy Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy Amelia the Singing Fairy Isla the Ice Star Fairy Taylor the Talent Show Fairy The Princess Fairies Honor the Happy Days Fairy (U.S. name: Hope The Happiness Fairy) Demi the Dressing Up Fairy (U.S. name: Cassidy The Costume Fairy) Anya The Cuddly Creatures Fairy Elisa The Adventure Fairy (U.S. name: Elisa The Royal Adventure Fairy) Lizzie The Sweet Treats Fairy Maddie The Playtime Fairy (U.S. name: Maddie The Fun And Games Fairy) Eva The Enchanted Ball Fairy The Pop Star Fairies Jessie the Lyrics Fairy Adele the Singing Coach Fairy Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy Frankie the Makeup Fairy Miley the Stylist Fairy Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy Una the Concert Fairy The Fashion Fairies Miranda The Beauty Fairy Claudia The Accessories Fairy Tyra The Dress Designer Fairy Alexa The Fashion Reporter Fairy Matilda The Hair Stylist Fairy Brooke The Photographer Fairy Lola The Fashion Show Fairy The Special Fairies/The Special Edition Fairies Holly the Christmas Fairy Summer the Holiday Fairy (U.S. name: Joy The Summer Vacation Fairy) Stella the Star Fairy Paige the Pantomime Fairy (U.S. name: Paige The Christmas Play Fairy) Chrissie the Wish Fairy Kylie the Carnival Fairy Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy (U.S. name: Flora The Dress-up Fairy) Shannon the Ocean Fairy Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy Trixie the Halloween Fairy Destiny the Pop Star Fairy (U.S. name: Destiny The Rock Star Fairy) Juliet the Valentine Fairy Belle the Birthday Fairy Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy Florence the Friendship Fairy Emma the Easter Fairy Cara the Camp Fairy Selena the Sleepover Fairy Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy Keira the Film Star Fairy Olympia the Games Fairy Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy Angelica the Angel Fairy One-Offs Hannah the Happily Ever After Fairy Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy Movie(s) Return to Rainspell Island